


Consort

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Ravus and Luna share Noctis, Vampire AU, blood sucking, not incest but it's close, they fuck Noctis at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noctis may be married to Luna, but as a consort to the vampires of Tenebrae, he can expect a fairly eventful schedule when Ravus comes home.Not that he minds, of course.





	Consort

Noctis Lucis Caelum, king of Lucis and consort to the crown of Tenebrae, isn't the best at keeping track of time. The kings of Lucis have always been working kings, and while the royal family of Tenebrae long learned how to delegate, Noct is only mortal. The sun has already slipped below the horizon by the time a cool hand settles over his own, gentle and soft as they slide the pen from his fingers.

"Darling," Lunafreya Nox Fleuret sets the pen down, and runs a hand up the back of Noct's neck. He shivers at the touch--smooth and bloodless, a cold reminder of what lies between them--and tilts his head. "You know this is why we have clerks."

"Yeah, but..." He stills as Luna's hand closes, just slightly, around his neck. "That time already?"

"Ravus is home," she says. Noct shivers, never mind that the office is pleasantly warm, and braces himself to stand. King Ravus rarely comes home these days, and he's pretty sure he knows why. 

Luna releases Noct as he stands, and she smiles up at him, adjusting his wrinkled cloak. The wide windows of the Tenebraean manor flank her, built to draw in the moonlight, and her hair is gilded with the silvery glow of the stars. Noct leans in to kiss her, and she sinks her fingers in his hair. Her teeth are already sharp, incisors lengthening to thin fangs that catch on Noct's lower lip.

It will be a miracle, he thinks, as her nails dig into his scalp, if they can make it to the king's chambers in time.

They're laughing when they open the high door to Ravus' rooms, Luna unclasping what seems like miles of buttons and hooks on Noct's official uniform, her own gown slipping off her shoulder as she pushes him into the bed. He tugs her gown further down her arms, and she shrugs it off, yards of thin silk pooling on the floor at her feet. Noct lays back to admire the picture she makes, naked and beautiful and cloaked with power, the figure of Lucian nightmares made real. She climbs over him, and Noct runs his hands up her thighs as she lowers herself over his face. His tongue delves into her folds, but there's none of the heat he expects to find there, not yet.

"Your hand," Luna breathes, and he lifts his right hand to hers. He can feel her bending, shudders at the kiss she presses to his wrist, and then, then--

A burst of pain, sharp as a needle, and Noct is overwhelmed by a wave of desire, warm and dizzying and flowing through him like fire in his veins. Luna's mouth is on his wrist, blood trickling down his arm in slow, fat drops, and he can finally feel the warmth of her body on his tongue. He sucks at her clit, and Luna makes a muffled sound against his wrist. 

Vampires don't need as much blood as the old stories say. Only a drop or two can bring them back to a semblance of life, but the taste is so addicting, the rush of breath and pulse of a heartbeat so thrilling, that it's hard to stop there. On the night of their wedding, when they were both too new to each other's bodies to even think of temperance, Noct almost passed out before Ravus pushed open the door, calling out to his sister in a strained, tense voice that made Luna unlatch her fangs from Noct's neck with a cry of dismay. They've learned better since, but it is still hard not to give in. Noct moans into the heat of her, and Luna runs a tongue over his wrist, closing the punctures there, taking in the last drops of blood.

"Ravus," she says, and Noct gasps for breath when she sits back, rolling to lean against the headboard of the massive bed. He forced himself to sit up, panting, as a shape approaches the window. A wolf, twice as large as the creatures that raced over the slopes of Tenebrae, with white fur that glows in the moonlight. The wolf shifts, rises, shedding their shape until the king of Tenebrae stands in their stead, a fur cloak at his shoulders, his suit buttoned to his neck. He unlocks the window and steps through, shaking out his long white hair.

"Ah," he says, regarding Noct with some measure of distaste. "You've already begun." He stands there, waiting, a hand on his bright gold cufflinks. Noct rolls his eyes.

Ravus has always been a traditionalist. The king of Tenebrae must have a consort; Noct may have married Luna, but he still belongs, in Ravus' mind, to the crown. Which means Noct should have the honor of disrobing him, of hanging up his cloak and kissing his boots and apologizing for existing, or whatever else lay in the thick black book of etiquette Noct never bothered to read. Ravus sighs loudly and pins up his cloak, which ripples like a living creature, and eyes Noct with all the wild, barely controlled intensity of a king just come to power, a wolf racing through the shadows of a wood, teeth bared in the thrill of the hunt.

But no one could ever call Noct _prey._ He deliberately meets Ravus' eyes, a formal challenge to most vampires, and Ravus makes a low sound in his throat, too feral to be human.

"Down, boy," Noct says, and that, he knows, is what does it. Ravus is upon him in a second, lifting him by his open collar, pale fingers stark against Noct's flushed skin. Noct grunts as he's slammed into the wall, and Luna makes a soft sound, a hitch of breath. Noct grins up at Ravus and bares his neck, and Ravus' hands tighten on his collar.

"Come on, your majesty," Noct says. He grabs the back of Ravus' head, and Ravus trembles with effort as Noct pulls him closer, inch by straining inch. His smile is wicked, and he meets Ravus' furious gaze with a knowing look. In another time, in an era when the kings of Lucis took up arms against the terrified ancestors of the Nox Fleurets, Noct would have been a nightmare himself. And some part of Ravus knows that, _hates_ that, hates the way Noct goes so _soft_ at times, hates that he refuses the call of the blood, hanging onto his mortality with such a casual air of indifference, hates the deceptive strength of his limbs and the glibness of his tongue, hates the warmth of his skin...

Ravus' open mouth grazes over Noct's jaw. 

Ravus almost takes him there, pinned against the bedroom wall with his hands at Ravus' neck and his eyes dark with adrenaline. Noct's pants are shoved inelegantly down, his shirt pushed open, Ravus' hands on his hips squeezing hard enough to bruise.

"Really," Luna says, and the spell breaks. Ravus pulls back, and Luna beckons, smiling, her cheeks flushed with the faint pink of false life. Noct comes to her, stripping off the last of his clothes, and crawls onto the bed. They kiss slowly, her legs folded up on either side of him, his cock sliding over her as he moves. He can feel Ravus' gaze on the back of his neck, and he arches his back, just a little. 

"Sorry," he says. "Didn't mean to leave you o--ahh--" Noct's voice sinks to a low rasp of breath as Ravus takes hold of him by the waist, tugging him just out of reach of Luna. Luna sighs and slides two fingers in Noct's mouth. He sucks them as Ravus' legs shift against his--still clothed, of _course_ \--and Luna's eyes go cold with hunger.

"Do it, Ravus," Luna says, in the same, bemused voice that brings Noct to mind of sylleblossom fields and the scratch of lace on her wedding gown. "I want to see his face when he is bled."

"Shit, Luna," Noct says. "I love it when you--"

He doesn't get a chance to finish. Ravus has him by the throat, holding him still, rubbing at the marks of old bites there before his fangs sink in. Again, Noct is momentarily overcome, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure rolls down his spine. Ravus is already growing hard against his ass, and the harsh suction of his mouth is a point of fire. Noct rocks back against him, and is dimly aware of Luna sitting up, slipping Ravus a small bottle. Then pressure, pressure, Ravus' blunt nails digging into his skin, and Noct falls forward, into Luna's arms. 

Luna holds him up as Ravus feeds, and when Ravus sits up to press the blunt head of his cock into Noct, Luna licks away the blood that wells at Noct's neck. Her lips are pink when she kisses him, after, and Noct moans into her mouth as Ravus starts to rock into him at last.

Ravus fucks Noct with all the force Noct needs, holding his hips to jerk him back after every thrust, slowing occasionally to drag at his hair and suck at the wound in his neck. Luna is rolling her clit between her fingers, watching Noct as he goes numb with want, as his words devolve to gasps and groans and broken _ahh_ s that urge Ravus to drive into him faster still. He grasps at Luna's legs for leverage, and she comes with his lips on her inner thigh. She holds him to her as she rides through it, and Ravus' hand settles on his neck, keeping his mouth pressed to Luna's cunt. Noct closes his eyes as Ravus' thrusts become erratic, frantic, almost human, and when Ravus comes, Luna pets Noct's hair and whispers to him, soft and indistinct. 

"Well," Ravus says, when Noct is rolled to his back between them, hazy-eyed and languid as a cat in the sun. "I believe we may have overdone it this time."

"Yes, but he looked lovely, during," Luna says. She takes Noct's hand, and he just manages to raise her knuckles to his lips. 

"Hedonist," he whispers.

"Shh," Luna whispers back. "Don't tell." 

He smiles. Above him, Luna and Ravus are speaking, their words warbling in the comfortable haze that pleasure has left behind, and Noct lets them lull him into sleep, into a darkness where all the monsters that dwell there are here, with him, safe and sated and desperately loved.


End file.
